Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-q-6(-6q+2)}$
Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ -q {-6(}\gray{-6q+2}{)} $ $ -q + {36q-12} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {-q + 36q} - 12$ $ {35q} - 12$ The simplified expression is $35q-12$